vermiljoenen
by kersenbitch
Summary: Met een schok beseft Draco dat zijn hart een slag overslaat wanneer hij Ginny ziet. Maar het is simpelweg onmogelijk dat een Zwadderaar zich aangetrokken voelt tot een Griffoendor, dus hij zal haar moeten ontwijken. Het wordt hem niet makkelijk gemaakt.
1. The Predatory Wasp Is Out To Get Us!

**Na De Orde Van De Feniks, Draco's POV, D/G. **

**CAUTION ! CAUTION ! Geen van de hierin voorkomende karakters zijn door mij bedacht! CAUTION ! CAUTION !**

**- de briljante titels zijn letterlijk afkomstig van het wonderschone album 'Sufjan Stevens Invites You To: Come On Feel The Illinoise' van Sufjan Stevens. Loving it. **

**A/N: kersenbitch, de zus van rebelle !**

**dit is mijn eerste verhaal, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden : ) oja, ik weet dat ik het eerste gedeelte al eerder als hoofdstuk 1heb gepost, maar het was eigenlijk dus nog niet helemaal af... 0 : ) sorry !**

The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us!

Draco baalde. Draco baalde van het feit dat hij zijn klassenoudstebadge had moeten afgeven, zodat hij de overduidelijk-Dreuzel-eerstejaars in de coupé naast hem, waar hij zich het afgelopen uur aan had lopen ergeren ('Oh my god Karen, moet je zien.. Mijn kikker kan écht springen!) geen strafwerk kon geven, hij baalde ervan dat hij nog stééds geen meerderjarige tovenaar was, waardoor hij gedwongen was zijn moeder te gehoorzamen, toen die zei dat hij voor de vijfde keer in deze stinkende trein moest gaan zitten om nóg een jaar van zijn leven te verspillen onder toeziend oog van Perkamentus, maar het allerergste was nog wel dat hij naar Zweinstein terug moest keren terwijl hij was blijven zitten. Vóór de vakantie had dat nog niet zo erg geleken. Hij had zelfs luidkeels lopen verkondigen dat het allemaal niets uitmaakte, want hij zou sowieso niet meer terugkomen. En dat was ook helemaal niet de bedoeling geweest. Hij had het allemaal al uitgestippeld; de Heer van het Duister was herrezen, en met de contacten van zijn vader zou hij zeker weten veel 'interessantere' dingen kunnen doen. Alles zou geweldig gaan, tot Potter weer in beeld kwam. Voor de verandering. Als hij er alleen al aan dacht, begon zijn bloed weer te koken.

Gelukkig werden de bloederige gedachten die daarop volgden verstoord doordat er iemand binnen kwam lopen. Een uitzonderlijk knappe tovenaar met een spottende blik kwam zonder iets te zeggen tegenover Draco zitten: Blaise Zabini. Dit was niet erg bevorderlijk voor zijn humeur: Draco hield er niet van genegeerd te worden.

'Zo zo, Malfidus. Ik dacht dat ik jou nooit meer in deze "stinkende trein" zou zien. Dat verbaast me nou,' zei hij op een helemaal niet verbaasde toon . 'Ik concludeer hieruit dat deze vakantie niet helemaal gelopen is zoals je wilde'.

'Houd je kop, Blaise'.

'Dat is niet erg aardig, Draco. Je hebt erg veel agressie in je, heeft niemand je dat ooit verteld? Je zou je eens moeten ontspannen, waarom kom je niet gezellig bij ons zitten?' ging Blaise verder; er verscheen een ietwat boosaardige glinstering in zijn zwarte ogen.

'Houd je kop, Blaise'.

'Wát zeg je nou? Ik begrijp het niet helemaal, bedoel je nou dat je niet bij ons wil zitten, je eigen vrienden? Je voelt je toch niet opgelaten bij ons, Draco, omdat jij de enige bent die is blijven zitten?' Blaise genoot hiervan, dat was duidelijk. 'Maar ik kan het je niet kwalijk nemen, Draco, want ik weet hoe frustrerend het is om te blijven zitten. Of wacht even; nee toch niet, ík ben namelijk nooit zo stom geweest om te blijven zitten'.

'Houd. Je. Kop. Blaíse!

Blaise glimlachte even als antwoord. Het bleef grappig om te zien hoe Draco zijn zelfbeheersing verloor. Daarna ging hij verder: 'Toch vraag ik me af waarom je het nodig vond om het hele jaar geen enkele centimeter huiswerk in te leveren, al je leraren, inclusief Anderling, te beledigen, gemiddeld zo'n 9 uur per week te spijbelen, Vilder recht in zijn gezicht uit te lachen toen hij over zijn eigen gewaad struikelde, met een kater op bed te liggen tijdens je Kruidenkunde-eindopdracht, en theatraal van iedereen afscheid te nemen tijdens het feestmaal. Dacht je nou echt dat je hier niet meer terug zou komen?'

Draco besloot dat het beter was deze vraag te negeren. 'Nee, even serieus Draco', en zijn stem klonk nu heel anders, 'Dacht je nou echt dat jij speciaal genoeg was om-...', hij begon zachter te praten, 'om klusjes op te knappen voor de Heer van het Duister? Dat een Malfidus zijn school niet hoeft af te maken om Hem van dienst te zijn? Hoe stom kun je zijn, Draco!'.

Draco bleef koppig voor zich uit staren, maar nu met een woedende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

'Antwoord me, Draco!' Blaise hield er ook niet van genegeerd te worden.

Het bleef nog ongeveer een halve minuut stil, en hoewel Draco onder normale omstandigheden principieel weigerde iemand antwoord te geven, die hem beval antwoord te geven, kon Draco zich niet langer inhouden.

'Je begrijpt er echt helemaal niks van, hè!', begon hij nogal geagiteerd, 'Het was allemaal anders toen. Jeweetwel was herrezen, weet je wel wat dat betekent?! Jeweetwel was herrezen! Dooddoeners over de hele wereld waren bezig zich te verzamelen, wij hadden de macht over de Dementors, de laatst overgebleven trollen zouden zich bij ons aansluiten, weerwolven, kobolden, alles! De oorlog kwam eraan, en wij, onze kant, zou hem winnen! Denk je echt dat er ook maar iemand iets aan een diploma zou hebben?! Dat het iemand iets kon schelen of je je school had afgemaakt?! Nou, ik in ieder geval niet, alles was al voor me geregeld, jongen. Mijn pa zou ervoor zorgen dat ik een speciale taak kreeg, zijn contacten weet je, en ik zou meteen al dik gaan verdienen. Alles ging volgens plan, totdat Potter die avond onuitgenodigd op het Ministerie kwam. Hij was het die mijn vader verraden heeft! Die, die …,' Draco kon niet eens op een belediging bedenken die kwetsend genoeg was, en hield uiteindelijk zijn mond maar.

Het gebeurde niet vaak, maar Blaise wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen. Natuurlijk wist hij als zoon van een Duistere tovenaar dat Jeweetwel terug was en zo, maar hij had er geen idee van dat alles al zo ernstig was. Ook had hij nog niet gehoord dat meneer Malfidus in Azkaban zat.

'Shit man. Ik bedoel, van je vader en zo. Dat wist ik niet'.

Dat Draco en Blaise elkaar niet konden uitstaan, was voor niemand een geheim. Toch deelden ze, zodra het serieus werd, een bepaalde verstandhouding van wederzijds respect met elkaar die niemand echt begreep. De familie Blaise en de familie Malfidus hadden waren al generaties lang bevriend, en deze vriendschap uitte zich in de jaarlijkse weekenden die ze om de beurt bij elkaar op het landgoed spendeerden. Draco en Blaise waren van kleins af aan altijd goede vrienden geweest, maar toen ze beiden naar Zweinstein vertrokken, kregen ze beiden hun eigen fanclub, en ze groeiden binnen Zwadderich uit tot elkaars opponenten.

Plotseling ging de coupédeur weer open en een mollige heks stak haar hoofd om de hoek, en vroeg: 'Willen jullie iets van mijn karretje?'

Draco zuchtte even heel diep, sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel en zei: 'Dit is nou al de vierde keer dat u dit vraagt, hoe vaak moet ik nog uitleggen dat alleen Dreuzels zo stom kan zijn om iets uit uw karretje te kopen? Iedereen weet dat het snoepgoed waar u mee rondzeult al jaren oud is, en dat u nou niet bepaald veel waarde hecht aan hygiëne. Ik ben niet stom, mevrouw'.

De vrouw bleef Draco even aanstaren, alsof ze niet goed wist dat er zojuist tegen haar gesproken was, en antwoordde uiteindelijk maar: 'Niet dus? Nou, zelf weten hoor jongens, ik kom niet nog een keer langs', en de coupédeur klapte weer dicht.

'Dat zei ze vorige keer dus ook al. En de keer daarvoor. En de keer daarvoor. Debiel mens', zei Draco hoofdschuddend. Toen hij doorkreeg dat er niet op hem gereageerd werd, gaf hij Blaise een trap tegen zijn schenen.

Blaise schrok op, maar herstelde zich vlug en zei: 'Ja Draco, ik weet het, ik hou ook van jou. Maar hoe zeer ik ook van ons onderonsje genoten heb, ik vrees dat ik nu toch echt moet gaan'. En voor Draco het wist, was hij weer verdwenen.

Hoewel Draco het nooit van zijn leven zou toegeven, vond hij het jammer dat Blaise zo snel wegging; de waarheid was dat hij zich best eenzaam voelde, vooral omdat hij wist dat dit alleen maar erger zou worden. Met geen mogelijkheid zou hij namelijk weer om kunnen gaan met zijn oude vriendenclub; daarvoor was hij simpelweg te trots. Het zou een lang jaar worden.

Een half uur later stond Draco tussen de rest van de leerlingen op het bordes van Zweinstein. Ze moesten weer eens wachten op Vilder, die blijkbaar nog steeds te stom was om in één keer de juiste sleutel in het bijbehorende sleutelgat te steken. Hij keek eens om zich heen naar de andere leerlingen en bedacht zich dat hij, Draco Malfidus, zich middenin een kneuzenverzameling bevond. Op het moment dat hij dacht dat het niet veel erger kon worden, begon het te regenen. Hij wilde dan ook als eerste binnen zijn op het moment dat de deuren open gingen, wat ook lukte, ondanks dat hij hiervoor eerst een bebrilde Huffelpuffer omver moest lopen.

En toen hij eenmaal binnen was gebeurde het. Onverwacht en totaal onbegrijpelijk. Ginny Wemel, ja, het zusje van die roodharige slungel die altijd achter Potter aanliep, stond precies tegenover hem met haar vriendinnen te praten.

Toen hij haar zag voelde Draco letterlijk een tintelende schok door zijn lichaam gaan, en hij had kunnen zweren dat ergens ver weg er een viool begon te spelen. Hoe kon hij ooit níet hebben gezien hoe, hoe ... hoe betoverend Ginny Wemel eruit zag? Hij zag haar lange haren, die eruit zagen als om haar heen dansende vlammen. Haar zachte lippen, die geluidloze, maar ongetwijfeld prachtige woorden vormden. Haar diepgroene ogen, met gouden lichtjes die begonnen te flakkeren als ze je aankeek... wacht even, shit. Keek ze hem nou aan? Ja, ze keek hem aan. Ergens in zijn achterhoofd probeerde één miezerige hersencel hem nog te waarschuwen ('draco malfidus, je gedraagt je belachelijk, kijk weg nu en probeer te redden wat er te redden valt, kijk weg kijk weg kijk weg!') maar hij stond machteloos; zijn blik leek wel vastgehaakt in de hare, met zo'n grote, puntige vishaak. Niet fijn. Net op het moment dat het zweet hem begon uit te breken, liep er een nogal groot uitgevallen tweedejaars tussen hen in, en blokkeerde Draco's uitzicht.

Hij kwam weer zo'n beetje bij zinnen, en hij liep zo snel mogelijk naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, met zijn blik op de grond gericht, bang dat het misschien nog een keer zou gebeuren.

Eenmaal in zijn slaapzaal ging hij zonder zijn kleren uit te trekken op bed liggen, met zijn gedachten op volle toeren. Wat was hier aan de hand? Voelde hij zich nou echt aangetrokken tot Ginny Wemel. Ginny WEMEL? Zodra hij eraan dacht hoe vreselijk het zou zijn om te vallen op Ginny Wemel, dacht hij weer aan Ginny Wemel, en als hij aan Ginny Wemel dacht, dacht hij er weer aan dat moment in de Grote Hal, toen ze hem aankeek en hij voelde zich weer helemaal zweverig in zijn hoofd worden. Nee, houd op! Dit was rampzalig. Nee, erger nog, dit was... dit kon gewoon niet waar zijn. Nee, het kon niet waar zijn. Het is niet waar. Het is niet waar omdat hij een Zwadderaar is en zij een Wemel. Het is niet waar omdat hij een Malfidus is en zij een Wemel. Het is niet waar omdat hij een bloedhekel had aan Harry Potter, en zij zo'n beetje tot zijn fanclub behoorde.

Draco ging door met beredeneren waarom hij niet verliefd op Ginny kon zijn, de ene reden nog vergezochter dan de ander, tot hij in slaap viel. Hij droomde over dansende vlammen en gouden lichtjes en vioolmuziek.

**A/N: review: ) **

**met dank aan mijn lieve zusje 3**


	2. A Conjuction Of Drones Simulating The Wa

**Na De Orde Van De Feniks, Draco's POV, D/G. **

**CAUTION ! CAUTION ! Geen van de hierin voorkomende karakters zijn door mij bedacht! CAUTION ! CAUTION !**

**- de briljante titels zijn letterlijk afkomstig van het wonderschone album 'Sufjan Stevens Invites You To: Come On Feel The Illinoise' van Sufjan Stevens. Loving it. **

**A/N: kersenbitch, de zus van rebelle !**

**dit is mijn eerste verhaal, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden : )**

A Conjunction Of Drones Simulating The Way In Which Draco Malfidus Has An Existential Crisis In The Great Godfrey Maze

'Hé Ian! IAN! Moet je deze eens zien! Heeft mijn broer voor me meegenomen uit Scandinavië, de Sneuvelende Slurk! Het lijkt op een gewone Slurk, he, maar degene die hem vangt, valt gewoon van zijn bezem! Hahaha!'

'Echt waar? Whajooo! Mag ik hem eens proberen?'

'Tuurlijk, kan je vangen? Hehe.'

'Ja hoor, ik heb hem ... Oeps!'

Zo kwam het dat Draco gewekt werd door het gewicht van een groot, log lichaam dat met een vrij grote kracht tegen het zijne werd aangeslingerd. Heel even was het stil. Toen draaide Draco zich langzaam maar dreigend om, met zijn toverstok in aanslag, klaar om degene die net bovenop hem was geland, helemaal stijf te vervloeken.

Ian, de ietwat onhandige jongen die de kamergenoot van Draco bleek te zijn, was al met een rood hoofd begonnen zijn verontschuldigingen aan te bieden, maar toen hij Draco's ronduit moorddadige gezicht in combinatie met zijn opgeheven toverstok zag, veranderde zijn gelaatskleur wel heel snel van rood naar spierwit en hij stopte abrupt met praten. Hij dacht er nog even aan om zijn zin af te maken, maar uiteindelijk besloot hij dat bij beter het voorbeeld van zijn vriend kon opvolgen, en snel rende hij de kamer uit, waarbij het hem de nodige moeite kostte zijn eigen hutkoffer te ontwijken.

Draco haalde even diep adem, kneep zijn ogen dicht en probeerde heel hard er niet aan te denken hoe hij in hemelsnaam een jaar moet doorbrengen met zo'n stelletje achterlijke kleuters. Maar na een lange douche en met zijn haren in model, voelde hij zich een stuk beter. Terwijl hij tevreden in de spiegel keek, bedacht hij dat hij zich gisteren misschien wel een beetje heeft aangesteld; het zou allemaal best meevallen. Voor het gemak negeerde hij zijn toch wat verontrustende dromen maar, en hij liep op zijn gemak zijn kamer uit.

Maar op het moment dat hij de Grote Zaal binnenkwam voor het ontbijt, besefte hij dat hij zich vergist had. Het zou NIET allemaal wel meevallen. Hij keek naar de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich, en met een schok bedacht hij zich dat hij én te trots was om bij zijn oude vrienden te zitten (die natuurlijk wél allemaal over waren) en er nou ook niet bepaald op zat te wachten aan te schuiven bij dat stelletje snotneuzen van zijn eigen leerjaar. Voor ongeveer drie seconden verkeerde hij in een groot dilemma (in gedachten zag hij aan de ene kant Blaise al grijnzen en aan de andere kant Ian en zijn sukkelige maatjes angstig wegtrekken), maar toch wist hij cool te blijven; hij deed wat elke andere Malfidus in zijn plaats gedaan zou hebben.

Met een arrogante blik liep hij langs zijn eigen afdelingstafel naar die van de docenten, greep onderweg achteloos een grote kop zwarte koffie, en vroeg zonder Sneep aan te kijken om zijn rooster; hij wierp er een ongeïnteresseerde blik op, nam een grote slok van zijn koffie (een beetje té groot, want hij brandde wel zijn tong, maar dat kon toch niemand gezien hebben) en liep voor zijn eerste les alvast richting de kassen.

Toen hij weer op de gang stond, bedacht hij nogal zelfingenomen dat hij zich weer mooi had weten te redden uit wat anders een hachelijke situatie had kunnen worden, maar net toen hij besefte dat zelfs Draco Malfidus onmogelijk elke maaltijd kon overslaan, zag hij in de verte een bos rood haar, en van het ene op het andere moment stopt hij met denken in het algemeen.

Alsof iemand hem in zijn gezicht geslagen had; in één rake klap keerden de bedwelmende gevoelens van de vorige avond terug. Maar toen draaide de bos rode haren zich om, en toen hij de eigenaar ervan herkende, stelde hij met groeiend afgrijzen vast dat hij bijna een minuut van zijn leven verspild heeft een glimp op te vangen van RON WEMEL.

Net toen hij van plan was te maken dat hij wegkomt om dit stukje voorgoed uit zijn geheugen te bannen, schoot hem een veel leuker plan te binnen.

'Hé Ron, heb je een fijne vakantie gehad?', riep hij, terwijl hij op Harry Potter en Ron Wemel afliep. 'Mijn vader vertelde namelijk dat het Ministerie weer geen vakantiegeld toekende aan de afdeling Dreuzelpreventie. Betekende dit nou dat jullie niet op vakantie konden en jij en je hele familie de hele zomer lang gepropt zaten in dat stinkende Nest? Met de omvang van je moeders achterwerk moet dat geen pretje geweest zijn, denk ik zo?'

Ja, en weer werkte het; Ron's gezicht liep knalrood aan. Draco kon het niet helpen in zichzelf te gniffelen. En eigenlijk ook niet om hardop te gniffelen.

'Houd je kop, Malfidus, jij... jij... jij... jij...'. Stilte.

'Jouw... jouw... jouw...'. Diepe zucht. 'Jij hebt niks te zeggen, want... want jouw vader... Hmmpf!'.

Het was duidelijk dat Ron toch echt te erg van zijn stuk was om een fatsoenlijke zin te formuleren, dus nam Held Harry het van hem over, voor de verandering: ' Vreemd Malfidus, ik dacht toch echt dat jouw vader het te druk had met in Azkaban zitten om jou zulke sappige roddels over te spelen'.

Heel even leek het erop of Draco voor de tweede keer in 12 uur zijn zelfbeheersing zou verliezen, maar gelukkig bedacht hij net op tijd dat het maar om een kneus als Potter ging.

'O, je moest eens weten tot hoeveel mijn vader in staat is vanuit de gevangenis. Was jij niet degene die hem er in de eerste plaats in hielp, Potter? Ik zou maar extra goed oppassen zodra je het terrein van Zweinstein verlaat als ik jou was'.

Harry opende net zijn mond om daarop te reageren, maar omdat Draco er een hekel aan had níet het laatste woord te hebben, besloot hij dat dit een mooi eind van het gesprek was, draaide zich abrupt om en liep weg. Wel vuurde hij snel nog een gemene spreuk af op Ron, die hem over zijn eigen benen liet struikelen en daarna nog minstens een meter over de grond liet schuiven. Net toen hij de hoek omging, hoorde hij Ron's niet erg mannelijke gegil, en hij kon het niet nalaten te glimlachen. Op de één of andere manier voelde het alsof hij zojuist Ginny Wemel te slim af was geweest, en dat voelde buitengewoon goed aan.

Okee, zijn eerste les Kruidenkunde was nou niet bepaald spannend te noemen, maar ze moesten ... en Draco wist dat hij daar goed in was. Hij moest samenwerken met Benjamin, een jongen die zijn haren zwart had geverfd, en het nu krampachtig in een brede lok schuin over zijn ene oog wilde laten vallen, zonder veel succes. Ook had hij twee piercings door zijn onderlip, wat er eigenlijk nogal onsmakelijk uitzag, en normaal gesproken zou hij dat ook tegen hem gezegd hebben, maar aangezien Draco op het moment nou niet bepaald in de positie verkeerde kieskeurig te zijn met het uitzoeken van zijn vrienden, hield hij zijn mond maar.

Hij bleek de zoon te zijn van een goede vriend van zijn vader, en hij praatte niet zoveel, een eigenschap die Draco wel kon waarderen. Hij kreeg het vage idee dat, behalve Benajmin, de rest van zijn klasgenoten een beetje bang waren voor hem, en dat vond hij helemaal niet erg.

Zijn tweede les was Bezweringen, samen met Griffoendor. Griffoendors waren grappig. O nee, Ginny Wemel zat ook in Griffoendor. Les hebben samen met Ginny Wemel. Niet zo grappig. Het idee alleen al maakte hem helemaal onrustig van binnen. Even kreeg hij de neiging deze les te skippen, maar nee, dat zou belachelijk zijn. Het klopte van geen kant, waarom zou hij bang zijn om bij Ginny in de klas te zitten?

Twee jaar geleden wist hij cool te blijven bij Fleur Delacour van Beauxbatons (nouja, afgezien op dat kleine akkefietje na op het Kerstbal, waarbij hij zich niet kon bedwingen en 'I Love to Love You Baby' begon te zingen... - een liedje dat overigens veel te hoog was om door normale mensen gezongen te worden - maar dat was vast niemand anders opgevallen) en het ging nu om een ...-jarige Wemel. Zó mooi was ze heus niet. En zo liep Draco een beetje overmoedig het klaslokaal in, net voordat Banning de deur dichttoverde.

Een kleine twintig minuten later liep hij boos het lokaal weer uit, helemaal uit zijn doen. Wat was hier aan de hand?! Dit was niet normaal meer, hij kon niet eens samen met Ginny in één lokaal zijn, zonder dat zijn gedachten naar haar toegetrokken werden, als een klein kind naar een ijskraampje. Onbedwingbaar. Toen Banning de spreuk demonstreerde die ze die les zouden behandelen, draaide ze zich om om te vragen waarom hij was blijven zitten. Wat een stomme vraag trouwens! Maar op dat moment was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen: 'Ja... ehm... Weet ik veel!'. Tja.

Waarom werd hij toch zo zenuwachtig van haar? Ze was nog erger dan de heks uit Duitsland die zijn moeder jaren geleden had ingehuurd om hem zogenaamd manieren bij te brengen. Alsof hij een ongeletterde boer was. Elke dag van de zomer moest hij 4 uur lang de eeuwenoude tovenaarsetiquette doornemen, en natuurlijk kon hij het nooit onthouden. Niet dat hij nou zo stom was, maar ze vervloekte hem elke keer met een lichte Brandspreuk, waar hij heel erg zenuwachtig van werd, en dan hielden zijn hersens gewoon even op.

Dat laatste gebeurde nou ook elke keer dat Ginny hem aankeek. Dit keer leek het wel een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ze haar blik afwendde, en zich weer terugdraaide.

Op dat moment voelde Draco pas de zweetdruppel die langs zijn voorhoofd naar beneden gleed. Gadverdamme. Draco had een hekel aan zweten. Daarna haalde hij eventjes heel diep adem, en besloot dat hij zich ging concentreren op de les, dat moest lukken. Maar hoe hij het ook probeerde, bij elke beweging die Ginny maakte, schrok hij op, en of hij wilde of niet, hij móest gewoon kijken wat ze aan het doen was, ook al was ze alleen bezig een plukje haar achter haar linkeroor te schuiven, of een haar veer in de inkt doopte om een aantekening te maken. Het was fascinerend, en hij stond machteloos.

Toen hij merkte dat iedereen om hem heen opstond om groepjes te vormen voor de opdracht, en Draco besefte dat hij er geen idee van had wat de opdracht inhield, besloot hij dat het zo niet langer ging en dat hij toch maar beter de les kon verlaten. Hij deelde Banning mee dat hij naar de ziekenboeg moest, wat niet eens helemaal gelogen was, want hij voelde zich ook knap ziek. Dit was niet leuk meer, hij moest hier iets aan doen. Hij durfde er niet aan te denken, maar zou het kunnen dat hij verliefd...? Nee, deze zin ging hij niet verder afmaken.

Natuurlijk ging Draco niet naar de ziekenboog. Gefrustreerd omdat hij Ginny nog steeds niet helemaal uit zijn hoofd kon krijgen, liep hij rusteloos door de gangen. Het feit dat hij elk moment kon omkomen van de honger (hij had tenslotte al zo'n 24 uur lang niets gegeten), hielp ook niet echt.

Hij ging maar naar beneden en zat aan de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich, in de hoop dat er uit het niets een mega sandwich met dikke plakken kaas en grote stukken kip en tomaten en ei en uitjes en heel veel pepers enzo voor hem zou verschijnen. Dat gebeurde niet. Om precies te zijn, het zou nog een half uur duren voordat er eten op tafel verscheen, en toen betrof het geen sandwiches, maar mini-tosti's op een prikkertje. Het was lunchpauze, en Draco laadde de tosti's meteen in grote hoeveelheden op zijn bord en schonk een groot glas van iets in wat het dichtstbij stond, en begon met tosti's in zijn mond te proppen. In al zijn tijd op Zweinstein had hij aan één stuk door geklaagd over het eten op Zweinstein, maar hij moest het de huiselfen van Zweinstein dit keer nageven; het eten was hemels.

Na zo'n 8 tosti's bedacht hij zich dat hij compleet vriendloos aan de tafel zat, maar dat kon hem niet meer zoveel schelen. Ze bekijken het maar. Pas toen hij eindelijk vol zat, merkte hij dat hij niet helemaal alleen zat: Benjamin was tegenover hem komen zitten.

'He Draco!' Hahaha, heb je honger, ofzo?'

Draco toonde één van zijn charmantste glimlachen, en antwoorde: 'Nee, Benjamin. Nu niet meer uiteraard'.

Wat een sukkel. Nouja, gelukkig kon hij er zelf ook om lachen, dus helemaal stompzinnig was hij ook niet.

'He Draco...', maar de rest van Benjamin's ongetwijfeld boeiende verhaal werd verstoord door steeds duidelijker klinkend vioolmuziek.

Nee, dit kon niet waar zijn. O wacht, het was wel waar. Ginny Wemel kwam naar hem toe. Nee, ze liep vast naar haar broer ofzo, die stond vlak bij hem. Shit, dat was haar broer helemaal niet, dat was gewoon een heel mannelijk uitziend meisje. Naar wie liep ze dan?! Ze kwam steeds dichterbij, en er bleven steeds minder mensen over. Hij zag dat Benjamin nog steeds aan het praten was, maar hij had nu even geen tijd om zich daar zorgen over te maken, want er was geen twijfel mogelijk meer: ze keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan, en was nu maar zo'n 5 meter van hem verwijderd. Nee, 4. Nee, 3. Nee, 2. Nee...

'Hoi Ginny'. Oeps, dat klonk veel te hoog en wel erg onnatuurlijk. Waarom zou hij haar eigenlijk gedag willen zeggen? Zij komt naar hém toe!

'Draco. We hebben een opdracht voor een verslag gekregen van Banning, die volgende week ingeleverd moet worden. Het onderwerp is: 'De Opkomst en de Ondergang van de Vampier', en wij moeten met zijn tweeën werken'.

'O, ehm... leuk'.

Leuk?! LEUK?! Dat was helemaal niet leuk, dat was vreselijk! Nee, erger nog, dat was rampzalig!

'Vind je dat erg? Want anders moeten we kijken welk groepje met ons wil ruilen'.

En waarom zei hij eigenlijk leuk?! Hij zei nooit 'leuk', nou klonk hij net als zijn moeder. Geweldig. Wacht... zei ze net nou weer iets?

'Draco?'

'Ja?'

Ginny trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. 'Gaat alles wel goed met je?'

Okee, het was duidelijk. Hij gedroeg zich als een idioot, en Ginny had het door. Hij dacht dat hij alles gehad had toen hij een nacht met Harry Potter in het Verboden Bos moest doorbrengen, maar dit was toch vele malen erger.

'Natuurlijk gaat het goed met mij, wat denk je wel niet!'

Oeps, dat klonk misschien een beetje té agressief, alsof hij haar hoofd eraf wilde bijten ofzo. En ze zag er nog wel zo lief uit. Nouja, op dit moment wel een beetje boos eigenlijk.

'Doe even normaal! Dacht je soms dat ik het leuk vond om met jou samen te werken?! Ik kan je verzekeren van niet. Maar het is nu eenmaal zo, dus we zullen er maar aan moeten wennen! Zie ik je morgenavond in de bieb?!'

Ze vroeg het op zo'n toon dat Draco niet eens durfde te weigeren, al zou hij willen. Dus hij mompelde maar iets van: 'Ja, is goed', en liep snel weg, naar buiten. Frisse lucht was wat hij nu nodig had.

Buiten op het bordes drong het pas echt goed tot hem door: dit was ronduit rampzalig. En toen hij er even goed over nadacht, klopte er ook niets van. Okee, Ginny was een erg mooi meisje, maar Draco kende wel meer mooie meisjes, en altijd waren zij het die wegzwijmelden bij hem, en nooit nooít andersom! Wat was er in hemelsnaam zo speciaal aan haar? Zou hij onder invloed staan van een Liefdesdrank? Ja, dat moest het zijn! Ginny Wemel was stiekem verliefd op hem geworden, wat hij haar niet helemaal kwalijk kon nemen, en omdat ze wist dat zij geen kans bij hem maakte - hij was Draco Malfidus - voert ze hem Liefdesdrank!

Maar ogenblikkelijk zag hij de stupiditeit van dit idee in. Hij wist zeker dat dit niet het resultaat van een Liefdesdrank kon zijn, en wel omdat hij precies wist hoe een Liefdesdrank werkt. Als hij terugdacht aan het feit dat Patty Park hem bijna een jaar lang op die manier voor de gek gehouden had, vervulde zijn lichaam zich weer van schaamte. Daar dacht hij liever niet aan terug. Wat was er dan wel aan de hand?! Hij wilde niet eens denken aan in hoeverre hij zich zojuist bij Ginny voor gek had gezet.

Maar dan had hij nog een tweede probleem, nog dringender dan het eerste. Hoe dacht hij in staat te zijn een verslag maken samen mét haar?! Hoe moest hij dat doen, als hij niet eens een gesprek van nauwelijks een minuut met haar gaande kon houden?! Hij werd er zo wanhopig van dat hij er niet eens aan wilde denken hóe wanhopig.

Zijn volgende les was Toverdranken, en daar was hij best goed in. Dat Sneep leraar Toverdranken was, droeg daar natuurlijk ook in aanzienlijke mate aan bij, maar ach. Hij kon het zich toch niet permitteren met zijn gedachten ergens anders te zijn, dus hij moest Ginny maar snel uit zijn hoofd zetten. Dat was natuurlijk makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan, maar ook bleef er één angstaanjagende gedachte in zijn hoofd rondspoken: wat als dit nou liefde was?!

Als dit liefde is, dacht Draco koppig, dan wil ik er niks mee te maken hebben. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat ik de tegenvervloeking ervoor vind. Ode aan de magie.

**A/N: review: ) **

**met dank aan mijn lieve zusje 3**


End file.
